


Come Back

by Stephaniek080



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniek080/pseuds/Stephaniek080
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebels hear of  a plan to summon a God however it is Nasir that pays the price</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Spartacus” called Crixus. Just returned from an ambush on a small group of Romans.

“Crixus, what news do you bring from day’s journey” asked Spartacus looking upon the men that return with Crixus. Crixus himself looked grim though Spartacus could no damage upon his friend or upon the men who followed. 

“One of the Romans shits gave information in exchange for life”.Spartacus led Crixus into the war room followed by Agron and Gannicus. 

“Break words brother and see what words they will inspire” said Spartacus.

“Roman scum broke words before tongue fell from throat. He spoke of a plan to awaken the Gods” he said face serious. Agron laughed and took a step toward Spartacus.  
“Must we listen to words that serve no purpose” said Agron with a bored look toward Crixus who bared his teeth in response.

“He gave location as to where the filth will unleash such plan. Of course I do not believe a God can be summoned to easily; but perhaps we can we should opportunity to launch attach. A group of 100 men or so” smirked Crixus at Agron when real reason was shown.

“This is good news then brother. We shall launch attack as suggested gather men you see fit to take arms. How far journey will this task take us?” spoke Spartacus looking down upon the map the covers the table it lays upon. 

“Two days at most. The roads should be clear until we come upon them. Their plan takes place with a cave hidden within a mountain that can only be entered upon by ladder from ground or rope from above. We shou-“ 

“Much information falls from lips. Tell us, how did you acquire this fount of knowledge” interrupted Agron, unsure if so much information can be trusted.

“As spoken before, he begged to be spared in return for information. Of course once I learned he had words of use I may have used techniques from past experience to gain all words, even words that served no purpose to be of certain mind that all was spoken” a sadistic smile spread upon the Gaul’s face one Agron could not help but share once the meaning was clear that torture had been used.

“Very well. Crixus make preparations” Crixus left as ordered to find men and woman for the upcoming battle. As Agron turned to leave and return to Nasir Spartacus stopped him “I will have you and Nasir join us. We do not know how this cave fairs and while many are fighting You, Crixus, Nasir and I shall go try to go within but if cave proves to challenging I shall send Nasir. For although he does not approve of it, he is, as you like to call him ‘little man’” Spartacus laughed at the name Agron calls Nasir in times of jest and light-heartedness. Agron himself gave an almost shy smile at how he is transparent when it comes to his feelings for the little Syrian. 

 

“Nasir, prepare for days journey” called Agron as he entered the room in which they shared. Nasir himself was beginning to pack necessities “and I see word travels fast” 

“Crixus has asked me to join attack but I assume from words spoken I was to follow anyway” smiled Nasir as he returned to his task. Agron came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the man he calls his own. “Now is not the time for such pleasures. We are to leave before night falls upon us and I will not see us without enough supply because you could not keep cock from having mind of its own” he laughed while untangling arms.

It was not long before the men chosen left and night fell. They travelled a day and a half’s journey with little disruption. Agron and Nasir not leaving each other’s side much like Naevia and Crixus. Mira had stayed at camp in case of unseen attack. 

 

When they came upon the Romans camp they saw it was below the cave. A ladder resting against the walls to aid them in. Spartacus along with Crixus, Naevia, Agron and Nasir climbed up the side of the mountain out of view of the Roman’s. With rope the climbed down.

The cave was not as they were expecting. Its opening was low and could only be entered if crawled in then opened into a much larger space. It then branched off into three separate tunnel.

“We must divide and seek who are within” said Spartacus. They divided as they natural would. Naevia and Crixus. Agron and Nasir. Spartacus and Gannicus.

As Nasir and Agron travelled down their chosen tunnel they saw the flicker of light grow.

“We must go back to Spartacus” said Nasir in a hushed tone. But as the men were about to go and regroup before attack a guard made he’s toward them. Once he noticed they were not Romans but part of the rebellion he made their presence known just before Agron ran his sword through them.

No time was spared before more men came but they were quick and ended them swiftly. The continued spilling blood until they reach the end of the cave that held an opening. Before them stood a Roman of high prestige judging from the armour he wore. An arm raised over a sarcophagus.

“You are too late. Soon a God will rise and with it an army to end this fucking waste of a rebellion” said the Roman. When he finished another soldier, the last one standing launched himself at Agron. Busy defending himself, Nasir took the opportunity to finish the other by cutting his hand from wrist. 

As the Roman fell a cloud of smoke came from the sarcophagus and made its way into Nasir’s airways. After coughing slightly Nasir turned to face the made clutching his wrist.  
“It is done” he smiled as a sword was dragged across his neck by Agron who had finished his own opponent. 

“How do you fair?” asked Agron within a hand upon Nasir’s cheek. But before Nasir could rid his lover of any doubts of discomfort he was seized with a coughing fit. Agron looked at his lover with concern “Nasir?” so much concern put into one simple word. 

The man in question fell to the floor as the coughing continued blood coming from his mouth. They were soon surrounded by the company of their friends.

“Agron? I see no wound” asked Spartacus looking at his brother with Nasir in his arms, body convulsing as blood continued to escape mouth. 

“I know not. We defeated the shits with ease and were about to return when….. this started” Agron explained “Nasir, please” Agron begged as if Nasir could stop what was happening to his own body.

It was not long before Nasir’s body stilled and life seemed to escape with his last breath.

“Nasir? Nasir please. Nasir!!!” Agron cradled his lover as his friends watched him loose yet another he held close to his heart. Each feeling the loss of a friend. Nasir’s body had not long stilled before it began to convulse once more. This time falling from Argons arms. 

Agron noticed the once dark skin grow a shade of blue. He aligned himself with his friends all with fear in their hearts. Once again Nasir’s body stilled but this time he began to pick himself up. 

“Nasir?” Agron said stepping forward “Oh Nasir, I thought the Gods have taken you from my arms” he said wrapping himself around the man’s back.

“Nasir? I know of none with such a name” said Nasir as he pushed Agron away with such strength he flew across the room but was soon upon hi feet once more.

Nasir finally turned toward his friends and lover but what they saw was only and imitation of the man that once was. Nasir’s skin was blue around his hairline and neck, streaks of the same colour ran through his hair and another shade graced upon his lips and if years of drinking colour now stained them. Eyes once brown also an unnatural shade of blue with irises far larger than humans and so much colder.

“I am Illion”


	2. Chapter 2

"I am Illion"

The words that fell from Illions lips, once belonging to Nasir, stunned the group into silence, but Agron would not believe his lover gone from this world and took bold move foreword.

"Nasir, please do not toy with lovers heart for jest" Agron said the mans voice more broken than any had ever heard it. Illion did not make movement apart from a slight motion of his neck sideways. As the silence continued the others were beginning to become fearful of the situation.

"Nasir. This name that you call me is of the shell that is now mine?" Illion asked to Agron paying no mind to any other in the cave. Anger flared within Agron, his lover's body being referred to as shell and mine. 

"Do not dare to insult Nasir with such words and release your hold upon him and be gone from this world, you have no right to be apart of it" Agron's voice growing louder with every passing word. Illion took a step toward Agron and then began circling him like a predator would do its prey.

"Memories that belong to the one who's body I posses are ever present" Illion paused his circling standing behind Agron but facing the other Rebels. "But they are scattered and not all are as light upon Shells heart like those of recent" he walked to be once again facing Agron. "You are the one this body calls lover?" 

"I am and I would have body given to rightful owner" an almost plea escaping into Agron's words. Illion was beginning to fell something for the giant before him but pushed hearts desire away due to them being not his own but that of the shells.

"Even if I cared to do as you wish I can not"

"Can not or will not? Are you not a fucking God!!! DO YOU NOT POSSESS POWERS BEYOND THAT OF FUCKING MORTAL MEN!!!" Illion took hold of Agron's shoulder and pushed him to his knees. Looking down on him rather than up.

"Who are you to raise voice at me. I would have tongue pulled from throat for such insolence" Before action could be done Spartacus steps foreword. 

"Please hold action, no offence was truly meant. He speaks such because of lovers lost, yet forced to look upon shared face" Spartacus rushed to finish words.

"And you think I should excuse insult for that? Do you think me weak to yield because of such reasoning? Or do you think the one named Nasir has any control of me?" not looking at Spartacus but into the eyes of Agron as words were exchanged. "He is no longer of this world or any other. He holds no power over me, neither do mere mortals" 

"Then should we have head on fucking spear as vengeance?" 

"NO!!!" Agron yelled. "I will find a way to bring Nasir's loving embrace back to me, I can not do that if head is removed from shoulders" it wasn't a request as such but there was still a hint that he wished for Spartacus's approval.

"Do my words fall upon deaf ears. Your beloved Nasir has been hollowed out so that I may live. You should feel pride that lover has been chosen" but Agron could feel nothing but the sting of loss and little hope that he can bring Nasir home. 

"Come then, let is move back to camp so-" Spartacus could not finish command before Crixus interrupted.

"Have you gone mad? This God was brought here to end us by Roman hands and you wish to bring it back to camp so as Agron can may do what? Embrace body of lover no longer present?" 

"There is risk yes, but he has not yet taken our lives although opportunity is ever present. Do you wish to cause us harm so that Roman scum shall win war?" said Spartacus. The challenge of the day weighing him down.

"I have not yet killed you as I need a teacher in this new world. As of your war I will not pretend I know anything of it. Now lead us to your camp"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at camp Agron lead Illion back to what was once his and Nasir's chambers, only after much debate with Crixus to keep him chained. The chains were proven ineffective when Illion with little effort broken his bounds.

In there room Agron sat on their bed head in hands and tears falling after so long keeping them at bay. 

"Why do you shed tear?" Illion asked standing in the middle of the room looking at the broken man.

"Are reasons not obvious?" 

"Ah, you still mourn Nasir, surely you have had enough time to come to terms with his fate. Or would you perhaps wish me to take on his true form"

"Do not dare to take any more of his appearance than you already have" Agron words lifting him to his feet.

"I will never understand the feelings of mortals. You kill men in battle with no emotion yet you weep like infant for that of one lost"

"You think I feel nothing when I kill upon battle field? You are mistaken. My feelings in battle are those of joy that I have removed life from Roman, of gratitude when I see Nasir still living and fighting when speared a glance and of relief when fight is over and we are still standing together. So do not tell me I feel nothing when it is you who is as cold and hallow as the grave" 

"You speak bold words to a God. Perhaps your kind is not as spineless as you once were" 

Agron could take no more conversation with this being. He made his way back to his bed and lay down clutching to the cloak Nasir had worn when healing from injury gained fleeing from mines. Illion made attempts to join him or even move, so he turned his back to the creature and hoped dreams would be filled with smile of Nasir. 

Hours passed by, Agron had heard no movement but was certain Illion was resting. He himself could not sleep still in position facing wall. 

"Is there truly no way?" Agron whispered into the night, not expecting an answer to echo back through the darkness.

"No" 

 

 

 

 

"

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching far to much Spartacus and in the middle of it I watched Angel and I love illyria.


End file.
